


Reflection

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru | Otoboku - Maidens are Falling for Me!
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he looked at himself in the mirror, Mizuho notices just how much he looks like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

It's not been long since Kaburagi Mizuho came to this school. A school that was normally off-limits for him and he would have never considered going there on his own. But since his late grandfather requested that he would enroll in the same school as his mother, he pretty much had no choice. Nobody knew what this old man had been thinking, sending Mizuho to an all-girls school even though he was a boy, and nobody could ask him now.

However, things went pretty well. One would expect a boy to disguise to get found out nearly immediately, but somehow this didn't happen. And the only person who saw through him kept his secret and even supported him. It's not that surprising considering his looks. Still, it was pretty amazing.

Mizuho looked at himself in the mirror of his room. He knew that he had a rather feminine appearance, but he would never have thought that he could make a convincing girl. It was a sight he couldn't get used to, no matter how often he saw himself in the mirror. It wasn't him. The person in there was similar, but it just wasn't him. He knew that it was, but it... didn't feel like it. It didn't look like it. The person in the mirror was a girl. A very pretty girl. As much as he was aware that this wasn't the case, he couldn't help but think like it. And the strangest thing about it was that he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was. Slender, but relatively tall and with an impressive chest. Long, brown hair and beautiful red eyes.

He blushed. It was silly, but he felt attracted to the girl in the mirror. Even though he knew that it was actually him. His friend Mariya helped him to get used to girls, but he was still quite receptive for their allure. Mariya had been quite devoted in making him look like a pretty girl and she did a way too good job. Even he was fooled and entranced by his own beauty. He touched the mirror, as he wanted to feel her body.

Staring at this girl's body had quite an effect on Mizuho, even when it actually was his own. He felt a craving when he looked at her. A certain desire. Of course, he was aware of what it was, so he wasn't surprised when he began to get an erection. Still he blushed, even though there was nobody there to see him. Nobody but the girl in the mirror.

But it was visible. He could see the bulge in her dress. It disturbed the perfect beauty, so he pressed his hand, between his legs, hiding the reminder of who the person actually was. He sighed at his own touch, as he was sensitive in his arousal. Slowly, nearly subconsciously, he began to rub his crotch. Moving his hand over the covered hardness. Of course, the girl in the mirror did the same, rubbing her vagina through her dress. She was so dirty, he thought, pleasing herself in front of a boy like this. It aroused Mizuho even more and he began to rub himself hard, moaning slightly at the sensations. The girl let any pretense of perfection fall, as she masturbated under his eye. The taintless beauty was replaced by another kind, a more... sensual beauty. But it was no less alluring.

With closed eyes, Mizuho kissed and licked over the mirror. Ignoring the cold hard surface, he imagined kissing her, imagined how he pushed his tongue into her mouth and how they played with each other. He rubbed himself harder, his moans getting louder.

He opened his eyes again, staring at the lust-filled face of the girl in the mirror. The seemingly perfect maiden was in reality a very dirty girl, but he didn't mind. He liked that side of her. It aroused him a lot and he sped up the movements of his hand, just as she did. Sharing this intimate moment, but unable to do anything to each other, they masturbated together.

But soon it was over, moaning loudly, he reached his limit and the pulsating erection under his hand released streams of thick fluid. He watched the girl as she reached her orgasm, her hand gripping her crotch, as if she wanted to hide something. In the expression of that perverted girl was nothing but sheer lust as the sensations swept over her body.

As his orgasm ended, Mizuho panted. It had been quite an intense one and really drained him. Slowly, he removed his hand from his crotch and looked at the mirror. The girl had a bulge and a wet stain in her dress. Of course she did, after all it was not a girl but Mizuho himself. In his arousal, he had nearly forgot about that.

“I'm so pathetic,” Mizuho said with a sigh. “Did I really sunk that low that I lust for my own reflection?”

There were so many pretty girls around him. He even saw many of them in underwear, when they got dressed for PE. And Mariya also showed him a bit more. But of all people, he had to masturbate to himself. He could barely believe how pathetic he was himself. He was only glad that nobody else saw him. Except... No, she was not real. He should stop thinking like that about his own reflection.

 

In the hallway of the dorm, two girls stood in front of a room. Both were blushing heavily, due to the things they just saw.

“He... sure is something, huh?” the one with short hair said. Normally, she wasn't reserved like that, but the sight took even her aback.

“Yes, Mariya-san, he is quite... sensual,” the one with long hair replied, a bit less embarrassed.

“I never thought that he would... Wow, I did really good work with him, did I?”

“And he seems to appreciate it a lot.”

“Shion-sama...” Mariya could barely believe what she heard. Or rather what she meant with that. “...I guess you are right. Now if you would excuse me, I have... things to do.”

“Yes, I think I'll have to do the same thing,” Shion replied, understanding immediately. “Seeing Mizuho-san like that didn't leave me unaffected either.”

Mariya wouldn't have thought to ever hear her like that. Like Mizuho, Shion was not exactly the perfect, untainted beauty that she resembled.

With that, the girls parted ways. Neither would easily forget what they saw in Mizuho's room.


End file.
